


Onwards To England

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [5]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Dracula kills his third bride and makes an announcement.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 13
Kudos: 345





	Onwards To England

Katya, unlike…the other ones, whatever their names were, has lost her ability to speak quite a long while ago. Dracula doesn’t feed her as much as he fed the rest of his brides when he had them, and certainly not as much as he feeds Johnny (of course. Johnny feeds as often as Dracula does). There's no need. She doesn’t beg for food, she doesn’t beg for anything. Just lays in her box, curled around herself, and hums.

Dracula is quite sure she wasn't _this_ dim witted as a human. Though he can't say for sure, he didn't pay that much attention before he turned her. She'd been chosen as his bride for her beautiful auburn hair and stunningly vivid green eyes. Until he'd gotten Johnny, Katya's eyes were the prettiest he'd ever seen. And her hair reminded him of a setting sun.

"Katy, Katy," Dracula sing songs happily as he opens the box and slips the crying baby in. "Here you go."

Katya widens her eyes and grabs the baby, cutting off its cries as she sunk her teeth into it. Dracula leans his elbow on the box and his chin on his clenched fist, watching the girl feed.

He can't really say he'll miss her, but she was without a doubt the easier bride he ever had. Johnny, bless him, is without a doubt the toughest to deal with. Which of course makes him the most fun, but there's something to be said for brides who are like an easy pet. Katya doesn’t even fight when he fucks her.

Johnny…well, he hasn't gotten that far with Johnny yet. He doesn’t want him to lose his bloody mind. And besides, he's finding the wait rather exciting. He's never done that before. And it's been quite a while since he'd had a male bride. He wants to savor it.

"Enjoying your meal, dearie?" Dracula grins as Katya throws the drained baby to the side, and then leans down and stakes her in the heart. "Hope you did."

What a shame. He'd have liked to see Johnny fucking her, but he can't very well take her to England with them. He'll find two new brides once they get there.

Cleaning his palms on his trousers, Dracula leisurely makes his way to his bedroom, where he left Johnny. He's been keeping his little sun with him most of the time ever since he got him out of the box when…what _was_ her name? attacked him.

When he left the bedroom, Johnny had been on the bed, curled into himself and shivering slightly. But it seems that Dracula has been gone long enough for him to relax, since he's made his way out of the bed and is now on the floor, staring into the fire.

"Hello, darling," Dracula whispers into Johnny's ear, and curls his arm around his waist to keep him in place as he settles down on the floor and pulls Johnny into his lap. Johnny squirms, trying to get away, and Dracula rolls his eyes up to the ceiling and shakes Johnny, hard. "Stop."

"Can-can I please sit by myself?"

"No, I'm enjoying myself," Dracula leans his chin on Johnny's shoulder and noses at his throat. "And we need to talk."

"We can talk with me sitting besides you," Johnny's voice is cold and angry, and Dracula grins, amused.

"I'd rather not, though. Now, listen. We'll be leaving for London in three days-"

"What!" Johnny jumps up, and when Dracula pulls him back down it makes his ass grind against Dracula's groin. He closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body while they last. He can't ask Johnny to do it again, the man would lose his bloody mind.

"Really, I would have thought you'd be pleased," Dracula chastises. "All you ever do is lay around, moping about Mother England and the Queen."

"I can't say I care much about Victoria," Johnny says, in that exasperated but also somehow dry tone that Dracula loves. He has no idea how the man manages that combination. Perhaps it's an English thing, the contempt with those who can't quite pick up on what they want them to.

That's the thing about Johnny, he misses very little, he doesn’t end up like Dracula, wondering over things after they've happened a few times. It takes quite a while for him to understand everything, but he only needs one go to get there. He catalogues everything, notices everything.

It's just that analyzing everything he got is a rather slow process. It's magnificent, his ability to work around his own limitations and surpass quicker, smarter people that way.

"But you are a fan of England," Dracula replies. "And you miss her."

Johnny tenses, "I thought you couldn't read my mind anymore, now that you aren't feeding from me."

"I can't, that doesn’t mean I can't figure out what you're thinking," He tells his little sun. "I've learned how to read you quite well by now, I think. It's a rather important element in a healthy marriage, isn't it, to be able to understand one another?"

"Well," Johnny's voice is sad and soft. "I can't understand you."

He doesn't add, _and we're not married_ , as he would have done at the beginning, and Dracula decides to cherish his win and leave it at that. 


End file.
